Crawford County, Wisconsin
Crawford County is a county located in southwest Wisconsin, United States. Its county seat is Prairie du Chien6. Along with Brown County, it is one of Wisconsin's original counties, established by the Michigan Territorial legislature in 1818, and named after William H. Crawford, James Monroe's Treasurer at the time. Originally, it covered the entire western half of Wisconsin's present area. In 1836 it was transferred to the newly formed Wisconsin Territory as Michigan prepared for statehood and has gradually been subdivided into its present area. As of July 2002, its population was estimated as 16,897, a loss of nearly 350 people from the 2000 census figure of 17,243. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,552 km² (599 sq mi). 1,483 km² (573 sq mi) of it is land and 69 km² (27 sq mi) (4.43%) of it is water, including 77 lakes. Three rivers run through the county: *The Kickapoo River, nicknamed "the crookedest river in Wisconsin" was carved out by glacial run-off. It is considered one of the best Class 1 paddling rivers in the Midwest. *The Wisconsin River borders the county's southern edge. Although it is the busiest river in the state, its run within the county is tranquil, with high bluff escarpments and sandy islands. *The Mississippi River, serves as the county's western border. The steep limestone cliffs are interspersed with bluffs and prairies. Adjacent counties *Vernon County - north *Richland County - east *Grant County - south *Clayton County, Iowa - southwest *Allamakee County, Iowa - west Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 17,243 people, 6,677 households, and 4,613 families residing in the county. The population density was 12/km² (30/sq mi). There were 8,480 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (15/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.31% White, 1.35% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.26% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.17% from other races, and 0.68% from two or more races. 0.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 33.6% were of German, 16.0% Norwegian, 11.4% Irish, 7.2% Czech, 7.2% English and 6.4% United States or American ancestry. There were 6,677 households out of which 31.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.70% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.90% were non-families. 26.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.20% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 25.00% from 25 to 44, 24.80% from 45 to 64, and 16.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 102.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.30 males. Cities and towns *Bell Center *Bridgeport *Clayton *Eastman (town) *Eastman *Ferryville *Freeman *Gays Mills *Haney *Lynxville *Marietta *Mount Sterling *Prairie du Chien (town) *Prairie du Chien *Scott *Seneca *Soldiers Grove *Steuben *Utica *Wauzeka (town) *Wauzeka Unincorporated communities *Fairview *Rising Sun *Rolling Ground *Star Valley See also *Upper Mississippi River National Wildlife and Fish Refuge External links * Crawford County, Wisconsin Home Category:Counties of Wisconsin *